Sacred 20 for Davis and Chloe
by vodooman
Summary: A collection of either short oneshots, or longer drabbles. Each stands alone. All of them are Chlavis, some happier than others, some sad. In anycase please read and tell me how you liked them.
1. Hell

**Personal Hell**

Fandom: smallville

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: PG

Genre: crossover, prompt reply

Characters/Pairings: chloe/davis

Short summary:

Any warnings:

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was "Hell".

**Prompt 12: Personal Hell**

He worries about her all the time. Or better to say, he worries that one day he'll wake up only to find that he has hurt her.

The days when he wakes up only to find that his body is blood covered are the worse. Because he can't be sure if it happened this time. If he really did kill her this time.

In those days, he washes away the blood, as quickly as possible, and makes his way toward the place he is sure to find her. She is always at Isis now. A constant in his life that will not change. So when he sees her there, on those days, he relaxes a bit. Until the next day that he knows he'll wake up blood covered.

This was his own personal hell. _Shit!_


	2. Karma

**Karma's a bitch! **

Fandom: smallville

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: G

Genre: crossover, prompt reply

Characters/Pairings: chloe/davis, jimmy

Short summary: Karma is a bitch! He was sure of that.

Any warnings: this goes into AU, so no real spoiler here…

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was ""

**Prompt 14: Karma's a bitch!**

Karma is a bitch! He was sure of that. How else could Jimmy explain to himself that he was now stuck alone, without Chloe and with the divorce papers in front of him. And Chloe together with Davis.

He thought back to how this came about, and understood that it had been his own doing. Already from the start. It had been him after all who had cheated on Chloe, while in a drunk or hurt angry state. And yet, she had forgiven him his mistakes. She had forgiven him whole heartedly and purely.

And when the day came that she had done that kind of mistake too, with Davis, he couldn't for all his heart forgive her. He had held her deed over hear head. Had at every time possible tried to point out to her that it had been her who had betrayed him. And now she was gone.

She had left, and fled into the arms of the man, who she had at first believed had been no more than a one night stand. Jimmy knew, that if he had just shut up, and said he'd forgive her, just like she had done, she would still be here. They'd still have their little make believe happy world.

Instead he was now rereading for the tenth time the divorce papers in front of him. He could picture Chloe together with Davis. Happy. The perfect couple that they had already been before. And he came to the conclusion that karma really was a bitch!


	3. Lamentation

**The fall**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: pg

Genre: crossover, prompt reply, angsty, sad…

Characters/Pairings: chloe/davis

Short summary: Her cries and sobs are carried to his ears like a lamentation would surely be carried to the heavens.

Any warnings: character death, you were warned!

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was Lamentation. Hope you liked it... do comment in case it sucks too much… or just tell me what you think of it!

**The fall**

Her cries and sobs are carried to his ears like a lamentation would surely be carried to the heavens. He watches her shaking form hover over the bloodied one of her lover, and can't help but resent her for her betrayal and new loyalties.

So many years she had been loyal to him and no other, that he just couldn't understand what it had been that had turned their close relationship into a battlefield of isolation, accusation and at last hatred in just a short few weeks.

Chloe had after the break up with Jimmy distanced herself from him, and Clark had found out soon after that found out that she sought and found consolation with a certain paramedic. At first he had not seen harm in Chloe finding support with someone else. But if he'd be honest, he did feel hurt that she hadn't consoled in him, yet understood that his playing the hero to Metropolis slowed the pace of their friendship.

He watched over the few short weeks that followed how Chloe's relationship with Davis got stronger, nourished, yet at the same time how she estranged with others around her. She stopped being watchtower for Oliver, and claimed that being with Davis took more time from her. She stopped her random nights out with Lois, and stuck to random till scarce telephone calls to her to ensure her health to the once close cousin and friend.

But what hurt him most was the way she started to distance herself from even him. She stopped being there for him as often as she had been, instead whenever he went to look for her she was with Davis. It was in the way that she would say his name, the way she would look at him, that brought forth Clarks ugly head of jealousy.

And then when he had learned at last that Davis was none other than Doomsday himself, Clark had been more than sure that 'the other Kryptonian' didn't feel the same way that Chloe felt for him. And in a way, Clark mused as he continued to watch over the fallen couple, Davis hadn't felt the same that Chloe had. He knew the minute he used Chloe as unwilling bait and Davis had really come to the perfectly laid out trap, and his sure end, that Davis' love for her exceeded hers probably by the limitation of her fragile human self.


	4. Crusade

**Man in monster**

Fandom: smallville

Author: vodooman / boredlittlestudent

Rating: PG

Genre: crossover, prompt reply, dark-ish

Characters/Pairings: chloe/davis

Short summary: "No, I won't calm down!" shouted Chloe at her former best friend.

Any warnings: Dark theme… but nothing horrible…!

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was Crusade, table 1 used.

"No, I won't calm down!" shouted Chloe at her former best friend. Clark was standing before her, claiming that her husband was the evil creature that had years ago wrecked her first wedding…

"I know you don't want to hear this Chloe! But let's face the facts. Can you explain how it is that Davis always seems to be gone when Doomsday is wrecking havoc over the city?"

Chloe snorted and said "Just because you seem to have this situation whenever Superman is around, doesn't mean that Davis has this alter-ego crap going!"

Clark shook his head "Please Chloe, try to look at it logically!" but he couldn't finish his arguments, because Chloe had already opened the door and was staring at him.

"Just because you have a personal crusade against him, doesn't mean that I will support you! You know where the door is, or the window for that matter!" She turned around and was about to retreat into her bedroom when Clarks voice stopped her.

"I'm going to kill Doomsday the next time I see him!"

She turned around to face him one last time and replied coldly "Do what pleases you. You never had any problems with that before!" Without giving him another look, Chloe did retreat to her bedroom and closed the door.

She knew that Clark wouldn't go into her bedroom, and wouldn't use his x-ray vision for that matter of fact, even if he did actually want to confront Davis. She neared the bed, and looked at the creature in her and her husband's bed. It lay on its stomach, spikes were sticking out of its back, blood was running down its head. She came and sat next to the grey monster, then placed her hands over his head and concentrated.

Her light enveloped it, and she watched as the scrapes and wounds slowly closed. The monster turned back to the man she loved, and she winced when his movement caused her fresh wounds to hurt.

Davis looked at her with a facial expression of hurt, agony and self loath. She knew that even now that he understood what it was that was inside of him; he would never be able to control it. She shook her head, Clark just didn't understand. She couldn't just tell him that he was right… That Doomsday needed to be destroyed. She couldn't watch it happen, not while the man she loved still existed inside the monster.


	5. Revelation

**The night her real life started**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: prompt reply

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis

Short summary: "I just wanted to… say good bye." Was all he said; he wasn't even looking at her. She noticed that his eyes were fixed on the ground, on her shoes.

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt: Revelation. I re-started on my chloom-y fic-trip. This is something I wanted to first do as a drabble… Yes, it was short and it had a picture that would explain the dialogue… but then after sometime of lying around on my laptop, I re-wrote some parts, thought about how and what really would happen, and then decided to make a longer piece out of it… I think the fic looks actually pretty good. Ok, so it's not really a 'wow' fic, but it is a nice in-between for all that are waiting for my actual 'AU verse Chloe/Davis/George' fic.  
A/N 2: This is after Abyss. Chloe got mind-raped… so she doesn't remember Clark/his secret/other things. Things in Abyss happened, which means Davis kissed Chloe, and she told him that she'd stay with Jimmy… but different is only that he decides that he wants to take some time off… now read the fic!!!

**::**

_Alright Chloe, one more night… and then it will be all over. So why are you so fluttery about it? I'm not even sure that… urrggg… For crying out loud, stop doubting this, you're only getting married._

There was a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Davis Bloome stand there in a blue shirt, not his usual paramedic uniform.

"Davis… I don't think you should be here…" said she. She hadn't forgotten the kiss, or the way she felt about it, even if other things in her life were a little blurry. She for example couldn't really give an absolute answer on why she had agreed to marry Jimmy, or why she always felt the need to stay near Smallville or Metropolis.

Even if a lot of things were blurry, Davis was the only thing that wasn't. He was a clean, clear cut in her life. The only thing that was, and she wondered more then once since that kiss, why it was that Jimmy would be the man she was marrying tomorrow and not Davis. Why had she said yes to Jimmy…?

"I just wanted to… say good bye." was all he said; he wasn't even looking at her. She noticed that his eyes were fixed on the ground, on her shoes.

"Goodbye? Why, I mean if this is about … errmmm what happened between us then…" she started. She knew that if he wanted to cut ties with her, then it would be the best if she just let him, but there was something about Davis Bloome she couldn't quite explain.

"It's complicated… I really think it best if I leave…" he said, and then looked up at her. Her heart speed up, and she felt her self melt at the 'lost-puppy' look she was receiving.

"Davis…" she tried again.

"I still feel that you're marrying the wrong guy… and I really don't want to be making a scene or anything. I accept that the better guy got the girl… I'll live through it!" he said, and she felt that everything that was coming out of his mouth was untrue.

Was Jimmy really the better guy? Would Davis really move on?

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving …" he said, and at that her eyes widened.

"You're leaving? I mean, leaving leaving? As in really leaving … Why…?"

"I need to move on! I feel like I am suffocating here!" He tried to look away, and then sighed loudly. "My blackouts are getting worse, and I was hoping that maybe a change of scenery would help me somehow… You know, like some kind of therapy."

"So you'll leave Metropolis?" she asked confused. In a way she could sympathise with him. She too was feeling like she was suffocating here. She had the feeling like for the past years someone else had lived her life, and that she had just woken up to a mess _she_ should now live in.

He was turning, and she knew that if he left now she'd never see him again. And in an act she knew the _old_ her might not have done, her little, shaky voice seemed to have stopped him. "I don't want this…"

His back straightened and he turned back to her. His face was one of agony, of sorrow. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I really need to leave. Believe me, I'd stay here if I could… but I can't… not even for you." His sorrow was written all over his face, and she knew that this statement had hurt him even more because he had to voice it out loud.

She shook her head, and started again. "No… I don't want this!" she waved her hands around her. Around her apartment, the one she shared with a man she didn't really love, but was marrying.

She shook her head again, this time more forcefully. "I don't know what is happening… I mean, yesterday everything was so clear. I guess there was a focus for me. A reason why I was doing things… Today I am confused about why I am going to marry this man tomorrow. Why am I living this life…? It's like all of my reasons are gone… and I have… I'm target less… Davis… I don't want this…"

He looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying. She knew that in a way she was hurting him. Because she knew that if she was in pain then he'd be too, it was written on his face that this was hurting him now.

"I mean… I don't know… I … I…" she shook her head. There were tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Instead she tried to laugh it off. "I mean, I am marrying this man tomorrow. I should be happily nervous. And instead, I am trying to figure out why I never had holidays away from Metropolis. What was I doing with my life before…? Are these simply jitters one gets before marriage, or is something wrong with me?"

He hadn't moved yet; was listening intently to what she was spilling, and it helped her in a way, made her feel better. So she continued on, telling him all she had never told anyone else, knew she couldn't tell Jimmy because it wasn't something the other wanted to hear.

"I was thinking… something must be wrong with me. I don't know… I wanted to tell Jimmy about my concerns… but every time I try, he just tells me this and that about the marriage ceremony tomorrow… he doesn't let me breath in a way… he only wants the happy Chloe around, and I just…" her shoulders slumped down, her breath hitched. She looked up at him, his form was now towering protectively over her, and she imagined his shadow to surround her.

She looked doubtful at him. "Don't go, Davis…" her voice was small and fragile. He looked ready to painfully refuse her bidding. "Don't leave without me… please?" she asked, this time almost whispering.

"What?" asked Davis startled his surprise showing clearly on his face.

"I… Please take me with you…" she started again, this time even more unsure about herself then before.

Davis looked at her inquiring, but still with a soft and warming face. "Chloe, maybe you're still a little confused because of all the things that happened to you… Maybe we should get Clark to take you to the doctor, who cured your amnesia…"

"No! Please! Davis, I don't know why but I really don't want to see Clark right now. And I am sure… Ever since that amnesia episode, I have felt like things are blurry in my life, the only thing that isn't, that is clear and always was, is you. Davis, please take me with you. Don't go without me." The statement 'not this time' was hanging in the air.

Davis looked down at her, and then sighed deeply, nodding his head. "Ok, alright. I'll take you with me…" he said. And even though she knew that it was probably what he might have hoped for when he came to her door, that she'd go with him willingly; she knew that it would for some time to come still weight on his guilt that she would leave another man a day before her marriage for him.

She took a step towards her couch, retrieved her jacket and then turned back to him. She held out her hand to him, and Davis hesitantly took it.

That night, they left Metropolis forever. They didn't turn around, didn't look back, and she was wondering more then once on the road, why she had never attempted life somewhere else before.

Years later she would still tell her children how on the day before her marriage to another man, she had had a revelation when their father had visited her to bid her goodbye. She never regretted leaving the life she barely remembered, not even when her childhood friend Clark came and found her, wanting to take her back with him.

She stayed with Davis, married and they were happy parents of three mischievous little kids. Somehow the move away from Metropolis had helped Davis, and in a way it also helped her. She was happy; and years to come, she would still be happy.

**The end. **


	6. Silence

**The house of Zod**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: prompt reply (sacred_20, prompt: silence), AU

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis, Clark, Zod

Short summary: He continued to look around the new prisoners that had been taken that morning and then he spotted Clark Kent in the midst of the prisoners that were now pathetically kneeling before them.

Any warnings: none…

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine. I only write fanfiction for entertainment.

A/N: Alright… so this is totally and absolutely AU… and if anyone wants to continue in this verse, or if someone actually got inspired by this short fic-let then by all means do use it! And I am totally not trying to put any character down here… ok? I just happen to really like creating AU's…

::

Everyone was kneeling down before them.

"_Kneel before Zod!"_ was what his father had said, and the humans around them complied. Some willing, some unwilling.

It was true; he did look like his father. Not hundred percent, but it was clear to see the resemblance. Davis looked to the side, to where his mother, Fa'ora of Zod, stood tall and proud. She looked beautiful in her own body, not needing a vessel anymore. Tess Mercer had somehow been able to re-produce the bodies of his parents. He really didn't want to think about the 'how's' or what had happened to Tess Mercer after having fulfilled her purpose.

The poor woman hadn't even realised who she had been working for, or for what cause. And even worse was that even when his father had regained his real body that the poor woman still believed that she still held some advantage or purpose.

Only, she didn't, and it had been her own fault entirely, because she had re-created his parents bodies without any weaknesses that usually accompanied an average Kryptonian being under the yellow sun.

He continued to look around the new prisoners that had been taken that morning and then he spotted Clark Kent in the midst of the prisoners that were now pathetically kneeling before them. Davis took a confident step towards them and nodded to a prisoner-guard to bring Clark before him.

Clark looked up from where he was forced to the floor. A chain made of Kryptonite was restraining him, weakening him.

"Where is she?" he asked calmly, not bothering to acknowledge the other 'freedom fighters' behind the fallen hero. They would all suffer together, no need to hurt them before their time has come, he told himself.

Clark only looked at him with disgust and then forced his gaze back to the floor. There was a hate-filled silence before he replied "I'll never tell you!"

His father, the general, was about to let his anger and hatred for the house of El get the better of him again, so Davis quickly interfered. "It doesn't matter, one way or the other. I'll find her sooner or later… I'm immortal, and so is she…"

He turned then, turned his back to the prisoners, and faced his biological parents and added "I have time."

He knew the reasons why the freedom fighters of earth had kidnapped her, and knew that by now she must have already a round belly, showing the world the next heir to the House of Zod. He also knew that she must have only gone with them because she was afraid that they would hurt her or their child… At least it was what he always told himself, whenever he couldn't find her.


	7. Sin

**The healing kiss**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: g

Genre: prompt replie, AU

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis

Short summary: She loved watching him while he was sleeping.

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was sin.  
A/N2: It's again high time that I write something fan fic-ish... and I still have somethings that I really need to do for the table... this is just a scene that I always wanted to do... I mean the whole hero kisses the sleeping maiden and saves her... giggles, so I tried to also write the theme of 'Beauty and the Beast' in there... I know it isn't soooo special... but then again life isn't always drama, it has silent, slow moments in between too.... this is Chloe's and Davis' slow and quiet moment in-between the drama...

::

She loved watching him while he was sleeping. There was something extremely peaceful about the picture that was in front of her. Him sprawled on their bed... his arms sometimes searched for her, without even waking up. The man - her man - who was sometimes a beast, but didn't really want to be; sins on his hands that were those of his father; all forgotten in this one moment when she watched him and he was asleep and not aware of anything.

She moved closer to him, and looked at his face. It was relaxed and his features looked soft. The worry-lines that were always evident whenever he looked at her, or when he thought about their future were gone when he slept.

Maybe he was dreaming of them, of a happy family that they wouldn't really ever have, because he didn't want his genes to be passed on to someone, cursing him for life and destroying any happiness that this future-child of their could have had. She wondered often enough what it was that made him so relaxed while sleeping, what dreams were making him this comfortable.

He didn't ever snore or make a sound while he slept; instead lay there almost dead to the world. The only indication that he was alive was that his chest constantly moved up and down and that he occasionally moved his hand in search for her body. And sometimes when she watched him like this, she would bend down and place a soft kiss on his lips, hoping that this time her kiss would break the spell that was over the beast who didn't want to be a beast.


	8. Pilgrimage

**The move**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: fluff, romance, prompt reply ('pilgrimage')

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Just a little cute and fluffy thing.

::

The move from her lonely apartment above the Talon, to his small but comfy little flat is almost like a pilgrimage. Sacred and freeing in a way, that only these spiritual events in life can be. She gathers only the things she needs most, because his place is already cramped and tiny.

It doesn't matter to her though, because she would rather live in a small and tiny flat with Davis, than in the beautiful and spacey apartment that used to be hers.

Most of the time, he carries anything heavy from her. Doesn't let her even take her clothes bag, because he's afraid she might strain herself. She knows that if he had it his way, he might have even carried her up the stairs; because they don't have an elevator in the building block, she needs to walk all the five stair cases up.

By the time they're finished, it's already night. She is really exhausted and thankful that Davis did carry most of her things for her. He jokes that because he wanted her with him; it's only fair that he does the work.

She smiles at him, while he is sprawled out on the sofa, exhausted and tiered, breathing heavily. She goes to his fridge – no, their fridge - and gets him a beer out, while marvelling at the homey picture they make, and walks back to him.

By that time, he's already asleep and she smirks happily, realising that she'll always be able to watch him like this from now on. But she doesn't stay up long after that instead falls asleep on him on the couch.


	9. Heaven

**Monsters and ice-cream cones**

Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: G  
Genre: AU, fluff, humour, prompted ('heaven' for the sacred_20 community)  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis, OC  
Any warnings: none.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.  
A/N: I just wanted to say something short… the reason why I chose this prompt… I was thinking about what heaven would be for a little boy (like Gabe) and this is what I came up with; in the safety of his fathers arms with his mum there and getting a really big cone of ice-cream.

::

He looked at the white face and the colourful markings on it and shivered from fear. Every time that face with the big red mouth would screw itself up in a smirk his horror would take on new levels. In an act to find safety the little boy clung to his mothers leg like a life-line.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond fair woman bending down to his level.

The boy only shook his head while trying to find even more cover behind his mother every time the huge figure neared them.

"I think over there is someone that needs you!" said a tall, dark haired man to the clown who had tried many times to engage the little boy in a playful conversation.

Relief over took the little boy as he saw his father had successfully driven away the evil monster; and so he threw himself relieved at his fathers legs.

"That's alright…" said the dark haired man while he picked his son up from the ground, "You're a big boy Gabe. That clown isn't going to hurt you… He couldn't hurt a fly."

The blond woman now understood the distress of her son and bustled over him, "Oh baby… were you afraid of him?"

Gabe watched as his father sighed and rolled his eyes; he liked doing that a lot. "Chloe… the boys almost six. Stop fussing over him like he's two. You'll spoil him!"

"Excuse me?" said the blond now annoyed, "and just who is carrying him off to safety now?" To emphasise her point, she stood now still, halting her husband because she wasn't moving.

He had the decency to look flustered, "Ok…" then he turned to his son and asked, "hey buddy, how about we go and get you ice-cream?"

Happily excited the boy asked, "A big cone?"

"A very big cone," reassured his mother while his father was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah!" shouted the young boy happily. If meeting this ugly monster meant getting a big cone of ice-cream, thought Gabe as he watched his mother and father walk hand-in-hand, then it was alright for him…


	10. Prophet

**Stargazing**

Fandom: Smallville

Rating: G

Genre: prompt reply (prophet)

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis

Any warnings: none.

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine.

A/N: Done for the sacred_20 community. Prompt was 'prophet'... but since I couldn't come up with something that had the actual word in it... I came up with something that had the next best word in it... prophet = prophecy. Lol... Anyway... this is just a short drabblish- something ...

::

She can't remember the last time that she did this. Stargazing.

As a little girl her father used to take her out into the golden fields of Smallville and its outskirts, they'd be gone for hours, and then when it turned dark, he would take off his jacket and lay it on the ground, for both of them to lie on.

She remembers how her father would look up at the sky and then start to tell her stories; of beauties and handsome men, of fates, destinies and prophecies.

She recalls the story of a man that risked everything just to retrieve his dead wife from the underworld, and finally loosing her again, because he couldn't not look at her.

As she lay now with Davis on the hood of their rental car, she couldn't help remember all the stories, all the sad love stories that never went well.

He was telling her now about the story of a woman who chose to stay with a man and she couldn't help but compare it to their situation. As he continued to talk to her, she first turned to look at him and regarded him. She cuddled next to him, when he stopped to talk and instead stared back at her, and then she laid her head on his shoulder, and pointed at a star and asked if he knew a story to that one.

Maybe this story would turn out better, happier. She hoped so.


	11. Exodus

**Exodus**

Fandom: Smallville

Rating: pg-13

Genre: dark, prompted (sacred 20 'exodus'; also 'agree, kill(ed), start(ed), memory, father'), AU

Characters/Pairings: implied Chloe/Davis, OC

Any warnings: character deaths. Major AU

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment, and because apparently I have nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon.

A/N: Think that 'Doomsday' happened years later, Chloe and Davis are together and have a child. So, the whole thing happened differently and there never was a Chimmy thing…

A/N2: I know some of you will probably feel like killing me for this one… but it was there in my system for a long time… the son that avenges his father… It's probably too cliché and all… but I like this anyway!

::

It's the memory of his father, or better to say the memory of how he was killed before him that started all this, thought Gabe as he looked down at the fallen heroes at his feet. Green Arrow and Superman, Impulse and Canary, they all lay on the ground, scattered around him. They all had lost against him.

Gabe was normally a peace-loving person, and all that knew and loved him would agree that he couldn't even hurt a fly; but today was different. Today was the only day that he would break tradition and turned into something that was so opposite him that even his deceased mother wouldn't have recognised him.

He knew that if his mother, the one and only Chloe Sullivan, could see him now she would revolt violently in her coffin. She had always been the one to tell him how humans should forgive and forget the past; that no evil thought was worth hanging onto. That it wasn't right to wish others bad things even when it was done to them.

And yet here he was.

He had done the exact opposite of what his mother had always preached to him. And maybe it was also her death which triggered it; which triggered this day. The day that he single handed took down the people that destroyed his father and with that his family.

And just before he left to go, he made the sign of the cross and prayed for their souls. He was now ready to let go.


End file.
